The present invention relates to make-up accessories and more particularly to a portable floor mirror that includes a stand which has telescoping legs and into which a magnifying mirror assembly is insertable and adjustable to a height so that a user can apply make-up while standing and not require the use of a table or sink surface. The portable floor mirror would be sufficiently collapsible to comfortably fit into most carrying bags for easy portability.
It is often difficult for women to apply make-up because a mirrored surface is not provided at the proper height, magnification, or under the proper lighting conditions. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a mirror system which could be positioned by a user and then ambient light conditions situations and positioned at a desired height so that the user could advantageously use the mirror for make-up purposes. It would be a further benefit if the make-up assembly included magnification mirror and/or a lighting mechanism so that these accessories could also be utilized when applying make-up.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a portable floor mirror which includes a two-sided mirror that is detachably connectable to a collapsible tripod base having telescopic legs and which is collapsible to a size sufficient to allow for easy portability in a carrying bag. The two-sided mirror is rotatably connectable to the tripod base and is adjustable in a variety of angles via an angle adjustment mechanism. One side of the mirror would have a three magnification power and the other side would not be magnified. A vertical support stem would be locked into position that incorporated a locking ring which would allow the user to lock the mirror assembly to the tripod base.
Accordingly, a portable floor mirror is provided. The floor mirror includes a two sided mirror that is detachably connectable to a collapsible tripod base having telescoping legs and which is collapsible to a size sufficient to allow for easy portability in a carrying bag. The two sided mirror is rotatably connectable to a tripod and is adjustable in a variety of angles and angle adjustment mechanism. One side of the mirror has a three power magnification. The other side has a normal one power magnification. A vertical support stem is lockable into position with an incorporated locking ring that allows the user to lock the mirror assembly to the tripod base.